


Not Like Twilight

by aseaofwords



Series: The Kazer Collections [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Rape, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Sandwiches, Seabs is kind of an asshole, everyone but Connor is an asshole actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: Jonny wants to make one thing clear: this was not like Twilight. He was not Edward Cullen. If anything, he was Bella, or maybe Rosalie, because Rosalie was kick ass.What was he talking about? No. This was not like Twilight.





	Not Like Twilight

Jonny wanted to make it very clear: _this was not like Twilight_.

Yes, he was a vampire. But he didn't sparkle in the sun – he _burned_. He didn't have a bunch of adopted brothers and sisters and an adoptive pair of parents who turned them into vampires. He had a — in werewolf terms – pack, a group of vampires and werewolves who'd he'd befriended and moved into a house to protect one another.

He was not Edward Cullen. If anything, he was Bella, or maybe Rosalie, because Rosalie was kick ass.

What was he talking about? He was rambling again.

Anyway, this was not like _Twilight_. There wasn't some cheesy romance involved with his life. He'd been alive since the seventeen hundreds. He was born in 1788, to be exact, sometime in the spring. He'd lived a happy twenty-four years, with his parents and brother.

And then one fateful day, he stumbled upon a man about to be raped. He intervened, only to learn that the men were vampires. The almost-victim escaped, but Jonathan hadn't been as lucky. He was bitten, left for dead behind a building.

The black-haired boy had come back to aid his savior. He reversed the poison, instead turning Jon into a vampire – the only way to save him.

Jon had run for hours, as fast and as far as possible. He ended go somewhere in Mexico. He went back to Winnipeg and lived another five years before telling his family what had happened.

It was difficult, watching his family die one by one. No one uttered a word to anyone else except David’s wife when he married. Not even his nieces and nephews knew. When David finally passed, Jonathan fled to the west.

There, he met a man named Henrik.

Jon had been in a tree, trying to find his next meal. A deer, hopefully, or maybe a rabbit or elk.

He didn't like to drink from humans, but he found himself growing weak. He scented a man once, and lost control, sucking him dry. He felt better, stronger, but was guilty for killing that innocent man. He refused to drink from anymore humans, instead turning to animals.

As he was recalling, he'd been searching for his next meal in a tree, when a wolf ran by. The dirt was kicked up and it vaguely resembled him running.

A werewolf.

Jonathan took off after it, chasing it. He watched from afar as the man came to a halt in front of a large black bear. The wolf smiled with humor and lugged for it. They battled a bit before the bear flung the wolf back, hitting a tree.

Jonathan decided to help it and attacked the bear from behind, leaping on its back and sinking his teeth into its neck. The werewolf got to its feet and attacked from the front. Eventually, they were able to kill it, the beast collapsing onto the grass.

The werewolf shifted to a human and looked at Jon curiously, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Jonathan licked his own, feeling only slightly replenished from the source of food.

“Thank you for the help, kid,” the werewolf raised an eyebrow, “Name’s Henrik, Henrik Lundqvist.”

Jonathan nodded awkwardly, “I'm Jonathan- uh, you looked like you needed help.”

Henrik nodded. “Yes, thank you. I'm getting up there in centuries. What are you doing out here all alone?”

“Looking for food,” Jonny admitted, “I've been on the road for a couple tens of years.

“You have nk home to go to? Why don't you come back with me? I live in a little house a couple streets away, full of vampires and werewolves, one fairy…”

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. Henrik laughed, “Kidding, kidding. About the fairy part. We've got plenty of room, come on.”

Jonathan took one step into the living room, and spotted the boy who'd turned him into a vampire. The two hugged tightly, breaking bones and them healing within minutes.

“My name’s Sidney – Sidney Crosby.”

“Jonathan Toews.”

The two were best friends, inseparable. Henrik had a fleeting thought that they could be mates, until Sidney introduced Jon to Geno, is actual mate, a werewolf.

Sidney introduced Jon to everyone. There was Abby and Patrick Sharp, or Sharpy, (Abby was a beta wolf and Sharpy’s wife – Sharpy was an alpha), and their daughters Maddy and Sadie.

Marc-André Fleury, or Flower, was a vampire, and his vampire wife, Vero, plus their daughters, Estelle and Scarlett.

Henrik introduced Jonny to Connor McDavid, the only omega werewolf on the pack.

And of course, there was Geno, Sid, and now, Jonathan.

“Henrik is the alpha of our pack, alpha of both wolves and vampires,” Sidney explained, “because he's both wolf and vamp.”

“He’s _the_ alpha?” Jonny questioned, “Doesn't Sharpy or Geno get territorial?”

“Of course we do,” Sharpy chuckled as he let Sadie climb his body, “It’s our pack. But we know Hank is the alpha. He knows more and is stronger. When our pack was formed, we all voted who we wanted to be leading. Hank was the obvious option, and we’re completely fine with that.”

“Doesn't mean Sharpy and I don't get territorial,” Geno added, pulling Sidney in close, “Not fight Hank, fight intruders, and people who try to take mates, or hurt pack.”

Jonathan looked around the room in awe. He'd never seen such a functional family. This might just work out for him.

_______________

The entire pack moved to Chicago a year later. It was a pretty big move, but refreshing for everyone. They bought a large house, immediately making it homey and scented like everyone.

“Can we go on a pack hunt again?” Maddy asked, wide eyes full of wonder.

Estelle nodded excitedly. “Yeah! Yeah!”

A pack hunt was when the entire pack went out into the woods together and killed a couple animals. They'd either have a feast or would save the blood and meat for future dinners or emergencies. They went on a pack hunt a week after Jon joined the pack. It was a good way to bond with each other.

Henrik watched from the couch in amusement as the little kids gathered excitedly, pleading. Connor looked eager, Flower seemed hopeful, and Jonathan held his breath.

“Alright, alright. Go get ready.”

The pack cheered and ran off to get dressed. Ten minutes later, the pack was at the door, talking and shuffling around excitedly. They rushed to the cars, an alpha in each, for safety purposes.

Geno, Sid, Jonny, and Connor were in one, Sharpy, Abby, and the girls in another, Henrik, Flower, Vero, and their girls in the last.

They drove to the forest area, parking a couple blocks from the park. It was around eleven at night, so no one should be around. The pack got out and walked to the entrance of the woods. Some speed-walked, because they were just that excited.

Henrik clapped, a single, thundering one, the signal that it was all clear, and the pack took off. The wolves ran ten feet and shifted, sprouting fur and turning into their animal. The vampires tapped into their speed, fangs sliding out of their gums and eyes glowing their bright red.

They stopped a little ways in, listening. There was rustling off in the distance. Deers.

The vampires leapt into the trees to get a better look as the werewolves sniffed the deers out. They caught sight of the deers and waited, waited, waited…

Henrik lunged, and the pack attacked.

The kids took some baby deers while the adults went for the bigger ones. Vero snapped necks and Geno sank his teeth into their bodies and the pack ended up with eight deer and a hare.

Jonathan and Flower each put a deer on their backs, and Jonathan grinned at him, “Race you to the cars.”

Flower smirked, “You're on, newbie.”

The two took off, and the pack stayed back, laughing. Sidney glanced at Geno, elbowed him roughly, and sped off.

“Sidney!” Geno yelled and ran after him.

Vero picked up two of the deers and put Scarlett on her back, following them. The wolves grabbed the rest of the animals and ran to the cars.

Jonathan and Flower were arguing (without any heat) about who won tn race, and Sid and Geno were play-fighting as the kids cheered them on.

They quickly loaded their killings into the trunks and drove home before anyone saw them.

_______________

A couple days later, the pack was laying around, waiting for Hank, Geno, Vero, Abby, and Sharpy to come back.

Hank, Geno, Sharpy, and Vero worked so they could pay for the house, and Abby and Sidney were out getting groceries. The vampires didn't need food, but the wolves did, because, contrary to _Twilight_ , werewolves are actually immortal, like vampires, but still alive, and thus needed food.

Jonathan, Flower, Connor, and the kids were home, lounging around on the couch. Jon was lying his head on Flower’s lap, Connor resting his on Flower’s shoulder. They were watching cartoons, because the kids on the floor wanted to.

Jonathan groaned quietly, shifting around a little. Flower looked down at him and ran his hands through Jon’s hair. “You okay, kiddo?”

“M’not a kid,” Jon whined weakly, “Have a headache.”

Connor, being the pack’s omega, sat up and looked at Jonathan worriedly. “You can't contract any illnesses,” he frowned, “Headaches should be included…have you had any blood today?”

Jonathan shook his head. “No.”

Connor got up and went to the fridge in the kitchen, grabbing a cup of deer blood. He took it to Jonathan and sat him up, helping him drink it. When he finished the glass, he leaned on Connor, enjoying the omega’s care.

Half an hour later, his headache had only worsened. “I'll go get another.” He grunted, pushing himself off the couch. He swayed a little, but found his balance.

He took four steps, and fell to the floor.

“Jonny!” Flower exclaimed, he and Connor running forward. They turned him on his back, and Jonathan groaned.

“I don't…” he whimpered, “I don't feel good.”

Connor took his hands and Flower took the kids upstairs. “I'm calling Hank.”

Jonathan wasn't sure how much time had passed when he felt a familiar warm hand press against his cheek. He opened his eyes blearily at Hank. Hank furrowed his eyebrows.

“You’re eyes are so dull,” Hank murmured, “When was the last time you had blood?”

Jonathan wanted to talk, he really tried, but he couldn't find the strength. Connor, bless him, spoke for him. “He had deer blood about a half hour ago.”

Hank shook his head, “No, I mean human blood.”

Jonathan took a moment to think, then gathered the strength to force out, “Dunno, couple centuries.”

Everyone in the room froze. “A couple centuries,” the alpha repeated, “Jonathan, vampires need human blood once every _month_. No wonder you're so weak. Animal blood only does so much.”

Jonathan moaned, “Don' like...killing p’ple.”

“We need to get a human now,” Hank ordered to Flower, “Come with me. Connor, I need you to stay here with Jonny and the kids. Can you do that?”

Connor nodded in assurance. They got Jonathan to the couch, before Hank and Flower took off to find a human to kill.

Abby and Sidney came home a couple minutes later, followed by Geno, Sharpy, and Vero. They took care of the kids and Jonny. Connor was very protective of Jon at the moment, and held onto Jonny from behind.

Hank and Flower returned with a large cup, filled with blood. The scent floated into Jonathan's nose, and his eyes flew open, glowing a dull burgundy.

Hank knelt by the couch, pressing the rim of the cup to Jonny’s lips. Jonathan drank it eagerly, finishing the drink within seconds. His eyes were brighter, and he felt a lot better.

“It'll take a couple hours for you to fully regain your strength,” Hank told him, “You can't go that long without drinking human blood. It's not safe.”

Jonathan only nodded and embraced the love his family was giving him.

_______________

Patrick stepped out of the cop car, taking a look at the surrounding area. They were behind a bar, of course a woman would end up dead here.

He and his partner flashed their badges at the people working the scene and ducked under the police tape. They went over to the CSI.

“Hi, I'm Detective Kane, this is my partner, Detective Seabrook.” Patrick introduced, “What can you tell us?”

The CSI, a man whose name tag read ‘Keith’, stood up. “Her name is Mary Jenkins, twenty-five, according to her driver’s license.” He handed them the license in a baggie. “And honestly, I can't tell you much.”

Seabs raised an eyebrow, “Why not?”

“I could give you estimated time of death, the point of impact that killed her, and many other things through her blood,” Keith explained.

“So what's the problem?” Patrick questioned.

Keith grimaced, “She doesn't have any blood. She’s been drained dry.”

_______________

Two days later, the family was enjoying their day off. The kids were playing with each other while Hank, Geno, Sidney, Sharpy, and Flower watched a hockey game on the television. Jonathan, Abby, Connor, and Vero were cooking for the wolves.

“Vero, what are you doing?” Jonathan asked incredulously as he watched the vampire slip a piece of steak into her mouth, “We don't need to eat.”

Vero chuckled. “No, we don't, but we can. It won't do anything for us, but we can still eat. Our taste buds haven't changed.”

Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows a little. Sidney walked into the kitchen. “You didn't know that? What do you think are in these beer bottles? Blood?”

Jonathan huffed, “Yes! It's logical!”

Sidney laughed and snatched some cooked meat, handing it to Jonathan, the hot food hissing and steaming as it touched Sidney’s ice cold hands. Jonathan took it and ate it. Instantly, a stunned look crossed his face.

“I haven't eaten food in centuries,” he admitted, “I forgot what things tasted like.”

“Really?” Abby asked, “Well, we’ll just have to fix that.”

“Guys, come here!” Sidney shouted, and the entire pack was suddenly in the kitchen. “Jonny hasn't eaten hunan food since he was turned. We're going to stuff his face full.”

The pack cheered and dove for the fridge. They grabbed foods that they wanted Jonny to try. The young vampire ate ice cream sandwiches, noodles, canned ravioli, fruits, and pretty much everything they had in the fridge, which, wasn't a lot since half the pack didn't really eat, but they still had a good amount.

Sharpy and Geno were arguing about what Jon should eat next, frozen pancakes or frozen waffles, when the doorbell rang.

Everyone paused. Hank stood from his chair by Jonathan and walked to the door silently. Everyone peered around the corner to see what was happening.

Hank opened the door and was met with two young men. They held up their badges – police. The kids shrunk back and Connor put them in front of his legs but behind the wall of the others to protect them.

“Hello, sir,” the blonde spoke, and Jonathan shivered, “I'm Detective Kane, and this is Detective Seabrook. There's been a murder and a case of disappearing wild animals around here. We’re going around, asking if anyone has seen anything. May we come in?”

Hank nodded and opened the door wider to let them in. He was always a good actor. The family dispersed a bit, Vero, Abby, Connor, Flower, and the kids in the kitchen while the others went out to greet the officers. This isn't the first time this has happened. They know what to do. As long as no one tries to arrest anyone, there won't be a problem.

“Boys, this is Detectives Kane and Seabrook.” Hank introduced. “They’re here about that murder, the one we saw on the news.”

The detectives nodded at them, but Jonathan was only focused on Detective Kane. Holy shit, he was handsome. He definitely had muscle, and he looked nice, but also had a vibe that Jonny didn't like. Kane was suspicious, and everyone in the house could sense it.

“What can we help you with, Detectives?” Sharpy asked, smiling at them.

“We just want to know if you've seen or heard anything about the woman, Mary.” Seabrook replied, pulling out a picture of her, “She lived in this neighborhood.”

“Did she?” Geno sat down on the recliner. “We don't…Sid, what is word? Talk to, be around-”

“Associate?”

“Yes! That! We don't really associate with neighbors.” Geno explained, “Not much. Keep to ourselves. Don't like bothering peoples.”

Sidney smiled small at the men. “Excuse my boyfriend. He’s not the best with English. He's from Russia.”

Seabrook nodded, “I assume he has his citizenship papers? He’s here legally?”

Sidney’s smile dropped a little at the accusation. “Yes, of course he does. Everyone does.”

“Everyone?” Kane questioned.

“We’re all from other countries – Russia, Sweden, Canada,” Jonathan told them, “We moved to Chicago last year.”

“I see,” Seabrook adjusted his tie.

“But we don't really know anything,” Jonathan shrugged, “about that girl. What was her name, Margaret?”

“Mary.”

“Right, Mary. We don't know.” Jonathan lied with ease, not missing the way Kane’s eyes ran up and down his body. “Sorry we couldn't have been more help.”

Kane smiled at him. “Thank you for your time.”

Henrik showed them out, and Estelle walked out. “Does this mean we have to move again?”

Henrik picked her up and shook his head. “No, little one. We just have to be more careful.”

_______________

Months passed, and the Chicago Police Department kept finding dead women and men, somewhere every month, all had their blood drained.

“How does someone suck all that blood out of a person?” Patrick sighed in exasperation while he and Seabs headed to the medical examiner’s.

“I don't know, man, but this case is going cold, fast.” Seabs shook his head.

They walked into the M.E.’s office, seeing Crawford marking things while he looked at the bodies.

“I'm glad you two are here. I found something I think you should look at,” Crawford told them, motioning them over. “Look here, on his neck. Puncture wounds, two. They look like they could be from incisors.”

“Teeth? You think someone punctured them with their teeth?” Patrick questioned. “Their teeth would have to be like knives.”

Crawford shrugged. “Every victim has those marks, in the exact same place, too. It's exact width between two incisors. I just figured you should know.”

Seabs walked over, hanging up his phone. “There's been a mass animal killing in the woods.”

_______________

The pack needed to stock up on blood and meat. But both Maddy and Sadie were sick, so Sidney and Abby were taking care of them. Geno, Hank, Vero, and Sharpy were at work, and that left Flower, Connor, and Jonathan to hunt.

After getting Hank’s permission, the three of them went to the woods to search for some deer and elk. Connor shifted into a wolf, the vampires drew their fangs, and they were off.

They were doing fine, like normal, until a park ranger walked through. The vampires jumped into the trees and Connor his behind a bush.

The ranger immediately called 911, and the four were stuck. The ranger refused to leave, shining his flashlight on the group of dead animals. Police were in the area in minutes. Kane was among them.

“Hey, are there supposed to be wolves in these parts?” An officer – it was that damn Seabrook guy – asked, pushing apart the bush to reveal Connor.

Connor backed away, ears low on his head. Flower snarled from his spot next to Jon in the tree. Jonathan held his arm out to stop him.

But then, Seabrook said the wolf might be what killed these animals, called for a dart gun, and Jonathan saw red.

The two vampires growled out a yell, it echoing throughout the forest. The humans froze and looked around in panic.

“I'll go after them, you get Connor. The detectives saw you, not me.” Flower ordered.

Flower and Jonathan jumped down from the tree. They landed in front of Connor, Jonathan’s back to the humans. He ran to Connor, putting his hands comfortingly on his shoulders.

Jonathan sped Connor home, before running back to Flower, just in time to see him get hit with a bullet. Flower looked down at the hole in his shoulder, pulled out the bullet, and threw it on the ground. The hole healed in seconds.

“You can't kill what's already dead.”

The humans watched him in panic. Kane put his hands up, not noticing Jonathan hiding behind a tree trunk. “What are you?”

Flower smirked, “You’re smart. Figure it out, _Detective_.”

“Flower!” Jonathan yelled. “Come on!”

Flower snarled at the humans. “Stay away from my pack. We don't want any trouble, but we’ll cause some if we’re threatened. That's a promise.”

His eyes glowed red, before he turned, grabbed Jonathan from behind the tree, and sped them off.

_______________

Hank was upset when he heard the news. He felt a little better when he learned they were okay, Jon’s face wasn't seen, and the police didn't know who Flower was.

Hank called a meeting and ordered that all hunting would be done with him, only from midnight to four in the morning.

Everyone contributed to the pack cuddle, even Maddy and Sadie, who were feeling better.

_______________

“I'm telling you: that Flower guy was a vampire. That's the only explanation.” Patrick argued. “His eyes were glowing red, his bullet wound healed immediately, and he could run super fast. He and that other guy, whoever was behind the tree, are vampires.”

Seabs leaned back in his chair. “Look, I can see your point, but it's not possible. You can't...vampires aren't real, Kaner. It's just not possible. Those were probably contacts.”

“Yeah? What about the speed? And the wound?” Kaner remarked, grabbing his coat from his chair. “I'm going home. I have to think about this.”

He bid Seabs goodnight and left the department.

_______________

The pack was extra careful when they hunted. They followed Hank’s rules, and stayed inside most of the time.

“Hey, it's time for the monthly feeding,” Sidney nudged him one day a little after Christmas, “Come on, Hank’s coming with us to keep watch.”

Jonathan nodded. He had to get over this killing thing. It was necessary for the pack and he had to protect his pack.

The three set out and searched for the next two meals. They found an intoxicated couple, stumbling down the sidewalks. Sidney worked quick on the man, piercing his neck with his teeth and letting the blood pour out into the eight pint carton. The man dropped dead to the ground.

Jonathan would gulp if his mouth produced saliva. He pushed the girl against the wall, going to bite her neck. She fought weakly, so drunk she was barely pushing back. Jon paused and pulled back, putting his hands on either side of her head.

He glanced at Hank for permission, and when it was granted, he snapped her neck. He bit into her neck and did what Sidney did, filling the container with blood.

When both containers were filled, they went home, everyone passing the blood around in celebration on Jonathan’s first kill with the family. Jonny felt a great surge of pride.

Patrick felt a great surge of anger.

There were two more dead bodies and with the same pierced neck and drained blood and Patrick just _couldn't catch this guy_.

“That Flower guy is part of this.” Kaner told Seabs, throwing down the files.

“Yes, I agree,” Seabs nodded, “but we can't find anyone with that first or last name to match the face. No one’s even met this guy before. It's like he doesn't even exist.”

“ _Vampire_.”

“Whatever, man.”

_______________

 

Vero, Henrik, and Connor went on another hunt the next month.

Things were going normally for pack at the house, until Henrik and Vero came stumbling into the house, beaten and bruised, without Connor.

Vero ran to Flower and the others tried to calm Henrik, who looked like he was about to set Chicago on fire.

“The police came, hunted us,” he growled out, eyes turning into a terrifying red-gold, a mixture of his vampire red and werewolf gold, “They took Connor.”

Everyone froze. Connor had been arrested.

Connor had been arrested.

“Oh my god.” Abby mumbled, covering her mouth.

“Guys, Connor’s heat is supposed to hit soon,” Sharpy frowned, “Any day now. He could go into heat in his cell.”

Abby started to cry. Vero would be, if she was still alive. “We have to get him back,” Vero snapped, “He doesn't need to be in a horrible place like that. He's not safe there.”

“I know, Vero. We’re going to get him back,” Henrik promised, “And we’re all going to go to the safehouse until we can stop this. Go pack, quickly. We need to leave immediately.”

Flower picked up his girls and the pack rushed to do as Henrik had ordered. Even Jonathan was angry. Detective Kane had taken his pack’s omega? _Connor?_ No. Jonny was pissed.

He used his speed to pack, throwing in a couple pairs of clothes, personal belongings, and other little things he'd need that would last until this mess got handled. He sped downstairs again and tossed his bag by the door, next to Sid’s and Geno’s

Geno had Sid tucked under his arms, holding him protectively, as if Sidney would end up with Connor if he blinked.

Flower came stumbling down the stairs, two bags on his shoulders and one on his foot, juggling those and Estelle in his arms. Vero followed behind with her bag, a toddler bag, and Scarlett.

Abby and Sharpy came last, Sadie in Sharpy’s arms and Maddy in Abby’s. “I'm putting these in the cars.” Sharpy told them, dipping down to grab some bags,

“We’re taking one car.” Henrik ordered, jogging downstairs with duffel in hand, eyes still glowing angrily, “I want all the vampires to run to the safe house, together, as a group. The wolves will take one car. I want everyone together and as safe as possible.”

The pack nodded and quickly exchanged hugs. Geno seemed uneasy as he let Sidney go, but Sid kissed his nose and assured him he'd be fine.

The vamps left their bags at the house. Vero and Flower situated the girls to their backs. They nodded at Hank, who nodded back, and said, “Be safe.”

The group of vampires took off. Jonathan felt a small sense of calmness flow through him as he ran. The wind flew across his face, a cooling comfort for him. He had Sidney on his left, Flower on his right, Vero beside him, and the Fleury girls within an arm's reach.

They arrived at the safehouse in half a minute, immediately going to make room for Connor during his heat, and to check to make sure they were still in the middle of nowhere, alone.

Ten minutes later, Hank, Geno, Sharpy, Abby, Maddy, and Sadie pulled into the garage. Geno was on Sidney in seconds, hugging and kissing and taking him into the kitchen because that was their spot, apparently. They always seemed to be there.

Henrik kissed them each on the cheek, before going upstairs. The pack made themselves comfortable, putting their things in their rooms and settling in.

Henrik comes downstairs an hour later. “We’re going to get Connor” he stated, “Here's how we’re going to do it.”

_______________

Conor was panicking.

His heat was nearly in full force, the burning shooting up and down his body, skin breaking into a thin sheet of sweat, little tingles of want and need prickling up his spine and around his pelvis.

He sat in the seat by the table, bouncing his leg anxiously. He knew the mirror was a two-way mirror and someone was more than likely watching him. He didn't care, honestly. He just wanted to leave, to be with his pack as they helped him through his heat like they do every month.

The detectives, Kane and Seabrook, if Connor remembered correctly, walked into the small room. Connor was still sitting in the chair against a table, hands handcuffed in front of him. It wasn't silver, so it wasn't doing any damage, but Seabrook came in wearing a pin, and Connor physically flinched because _that was_ silver.

Kane threw a bunch of papers on the table and took a seat in front of him. “Over half a year, over ten murders.” Seabrook opened a file and showed Connor pictures of each dead person. Connor didn't even blink. Kane continued, “We think it has something to do with you, or your little group of friends.”

Connor didn't respond. Seabrook sat down, too, pointing at the pictures. “Each victim has had their blood _drained_ out of their bodies. I don't know how, I don't know why, but it's true, and it’s sick. You don't seem like the kind of person who could kill anyone, but your friends, not so much.”

Hank flashed in his mind, fleeting, and his wolf shivered a little. Kane raised an eyebrow. “Cold?”

Connor refused to speak.

Seabrook was getting agitated, “Listen, you little pest: don't talk. Fine. If you or your friends are behind this, we’ll figure it out. We’ll get you _all_. We’ll lock them all away, including you, in prison cells where you belong. Got anything to say to that?”

A sudden scent hit Connor, so hard with his heat that it nearly knocked him out of his seat. Henrik – angry Henrik – with Geno and Sid and Jonny, Sharpy and Flower, too. His pack. His pack was here.

So, Connor licked his teeth and leaned forward, “You're going to regret your words.”

_______________

“You all know your positions,” Hank mumbled as the pack quietly snuck to the Chicago PD doors, and he looked down at the four kids, “Make a mess.”

Maddy, Sadie, Estelle, and Scarlett took off through the doors. The pack watched as the kids screeched and ran around the department. Officers chased after them.

“Sidney, go.”

Sidney sped into the department, quickly searching for Connor. He found the room and sped back out before anyone could spot him. He landed back outside and nodded at the pack, then turned and ran back in.

Henrik, Jonathan, Geno, and Flower followed. Vero, Abby, and Sharpy broke off and went into the department, and the girls ran behind their legs. The officers paused in front of them. “Are these your kids?”

Sharpy’s eyes glowed an angry gold, and she smiled. “Sure are.”

Vero lunged, shoving all four officers into their chairs. Estelle and Scarlett sped around the chairs and tied them up. Sharpy and Abby tied the knots, and the group stood in from of the officers smugly.

“Leave our family alone.” Abby snarled.

The vampires, plus Geno – the next strongest alpha beneath Hank, followed Sidney to the questioning room.

“Connor’s heat is strong, and well in by a couple hours,” Hank told them, “Work fast.”

Sidney was the fastest but Flower was the strongest. He put his hands on the hinges of the door and snapped them under his palms. The door came off easily and Flower picked it up, walking inside the room. The others followed behind.

Flower threw the door to the floor, grinning his fang-filled mouth at Kane and Seabrook, who were watching by the two-way mirror, mouths gaped.

“Nice to see you again, Detectives.” Flower teased.

Henrik sped through the other door to enter the room Connor was being kept in, breaking the door in the process. Connor flung himself at Hank, burying his face in Hank’s shoulder. “Alpha.”

“Hey!” Seabrook yelled, he and Kane making to stop them, but Jonny and Flower blocked them.

“Try me.” Jonathan growled down at Kane. “Sidney, go.”

Sid ran into the room as Hank broke the cuffs with his hands. Sid and Hank each grabbed one of Connor’s arms and sped him out of the room.

Flower quickly followed, but Jonathan was hesitant. Something was wrong.

Jonathan’s eyes widened and he raced off, leaving Kane and Seabrook, trying to find the girls.

He was too late, though, and he wasn't fast enough to grab Estelle before an officer that hadn't been tied up shot at her.

Jonathan dove and caught her as she fell. She whimpered, holding her shoulder. Jonathan checked the wound, finding the bullet was steel.

A gun cocked, and Jonathan looked up to see Kane holding a gun to the both of them.

Jonathan looked at him, hurt. “You shot her.”

Estelle curled into him. Kane kept his gaze. Jonathan glared. “You shot a four year old.”

Kane wavered a little, as the rest of the pack ran in, but was stopped by Seabrook’s gun cocking with silver bullets.

“ _Stella!_ ” Vero cried, being held back by Flower.

“All this could have been avoided.” Seabrook tsked.

Jonathan’s wounded look turned hard in seconds. “Yes, it could have been,” he said lowly, “If you were dead. Maybe you should be thanking the people who didn't hurt you instead of shooting them.”

Seabrook raised a challenging eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

In a flash, Jonny was running Estelle into Vero’s arms and shoving his family out the door. He got them off the premises, and went to follow.

There was a scream, a gunshot, and Jonny collapsed onto the floor.

_______________

Jonny pried his eyes open. He had a searing pain in his upper chest, and when he looked around, he found himself in a cell.

He sat up and walked to the cell bars. He grabbed them to break them, only to have a burning pain shoot through his right hand. Jonny pulled back with a yell of pain, cradling his injured hand.

He looked down to his chest where his shirt was ripped from a bullet hole. There was blood around the wound, and it stung like a stabbing pain every time he moved.

“Interesting, isn't it,” Seabrook’s voice came, and Jonny looked up to see him and Kane walking over on the other side of the bars, “I had no idea we had cells with metals that could hurt vampires. Huh. Vampires. You were right, Kaner.”

Kane frowned and looked at Jonathan, who was shaking a little on his feet. “You killed all those people, and probably don't feel the slightest remorse, cause you're a _vampire_ , and you only think about yourself.”

Jonathan slammed his fist into the bars, ignoring the pain that ignited in his arm and chest. “That's rich, coming from someone who _shot a four year old_. And you don't feel the slightest remorse, because you're a _human_ , and you can't grip the fact that there's people in the world that aren't like you.”

Kane pursed his lips, and Seabrook snarled. “When you're ready to tell us where the others are, let us know. We might give you a deal.”

Jonathan removed his hand, turning his back to them. “I'll never tell you.”

Seabrook clicked his tongue. “You will.” And walked away.

Kane stayed behind a bit, watching as Jonathan slid down the wall and held his wound. It was silent, until Jonathan asked quietly, “Do you know if she's okay?”

Kane frowned. He was in this situation, and he was asking about the girl? Not a deal or a way out?

“No, I don't.” Kane replied. Then he, too, walked away.

The next day, Seabrook was watching Jonny’s cell cam’s live feed. “Hey, Kaner, come look at this!” Kaner leaned over the back of Seabrook’s chair, watching the feed.

Jonny was on his bed, whimpering and yelping as he dug his fingers into his gunshot wound to pry the bullet from his chest.

“This guy’s a vampire,” Seabrook laughed with a grin, “Man, if he wasn't gonna go on trial, I'd call the scientists and ship him away.*

Patrick…Patrick didn't like that idea.

They watched as blood poured from Jonathan's wound, and Seabs hummed. “How does he have all that blood? He's dead.” Jonathan passed out, and Kane shrugged.

When Jonathan woke up, he found a single towel on the floor of his cell. Jonny took the towel and pressed it against his wound, where it remained.

Two days later, Kaner was by his cell door in the morning. “Do you eat? Anything other than blood, I mean.”

Jonathan looked up from the bed and over to Kane. “Sometimes. I don't need it. I can survive without it.”

“So you do?”

“Only if I want to treat myself.”

Kane threw a bag through the cell. Jon picked it up hesitantly and found a sandwich and a bottle of water.

“Eat.”

Jonathan looked up again and put the bag on the floor by the bed. “You should eat this. I don't need it.”

Kane scoffed. “You're stuck in a cell that could burn off your hands, without your friends, and you're worried about me eating?”

Jonathan shrugged and shakily sat up, flinching at his wound. “You're the one who's alive, not me.”

The next day, Kane passed by Jonathan’s cell again. The window had been covered by a sheet to keep out the sunlight and he was holding the towel against his chest, stained with blood.

“If vampires are dead, why are you bleeding?” Kane asked.

Jonny sniffed in annoyance, “It’s the blood I consumed a few weeks ago. It gets absorbed in our bodies, which is why we’re still able to walk and talk and think, even though we’re dead.”

Kane looked at him in awe. That was pretty fucking cool.

“How did you die?” He questioned.

Jonathan glared. “Don't you have somewhere to be, Detective Kane?”

Kane frowned, but walked away.

A week had gone by, and the hope Jonathan had that his pack would be back for him was slowly dissolving. He had to keep hope; it was his pack. They'd always come back.

Seabrook wasn't helping.

“So your little group of friends haven't come to your rescue.” He taunted, “How long did it take for you all to come get that Connor boy? A couple hours? A day?”

Jonathan ignored him, but Seabrook continued. “And how long has it been for you? A week?”

“Connor was in heat,” Jon snapped, “He’s our omega. We have to protect him. I can handle my own.”

Seabrook scoffed, “Can you, now? In your position, it kind of seems like I'm winning.”

“This isn't about winning,” Jonathan muttered, “Say what you want. My pack will come for me.”

Seabrook stepped against the bars. “Wanna bet?”

“Seabs, that's enough.” Kane stopped him, grabbing his arm. “Come on. Let's go home.”

Kane led Seabrook away, not missing the sound of Jonathan's fist coming in contact with the wall.

For the next few days, Jonathan refused to speak to anyone, and Patrick knew Seabs had hit a soft spot. His ‘pack’ must really mean something to him.

His point was further proved when Connor came barreling into the department, begging to be taken to Jonny. The detectives obliged, and took him to the visitors room. Connor launched himself at Jonathan.

“Oh my god, look at you,” Connor fussed, cupping Jonny’s cheeks, “I'm so sorry.” Jonathan held onto Connor tightly, burying his face in Connor’s neck. “Hank is trying to get you back, but it's difficult with your cell.”

“How did you know about the cell?” Jonny asked.

“The metal was so strong. Hank sensed it when we were here,” Connor answered, “We’re trying. We’re trying so hard. It's driving us mad.”

Jonny looked up at Connor, the pack omega, the gentlest and most motherly of them all. He leaned against Connor, taking in his presence.

“How's Estelle?” Jonny remembered.

Connor brushed his hair back. “She's okay. We got her home and fed quick enough. She's fully recovered.”

Jonathan sighed out in relief, something he hadn't done in a while. Breathe. Or, exhale. “Thank God.”

Seabrook and Kane cleared their throats. “Alright, McDavid, time’s up.” Seabrook interrupted them. “Let's go.”

Connor held onto Jonny tighter. “No, please. Just a few more minutes.”

Seabrook rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry. We’ll take you to your own cell where you can think about each other all day. Let's go.”

“No!” Connor yelled.

Seabrook grabbed Connor, Kane assisting, dragging Connor out of the room.

“No! No, Jonny!” Connor screamed, thrashing in their grips. “Let me go! Jonathan!”

Jonathan lunged for Connor, but was abruptly stopped by the bars closing. Jonathan reached in between them, reaching out for Connor.

“They’ll get us out of here!” Connor shouted, “We love you!”

Connor disappeared behind the walls, and Jonathan was left with both a sense of brokenness and comfort.

Jonathan seemed more snappy and aggressive after that. Kane was a little surprised. Which he shouldn't be, because Connor was only a couple cells over and they couldn't communicate. Plus, they'd been pretty harsh on Connor when they dragged him away, so really, he couldn't say he should be surprised.

Kaner peered over Seabs’ shoulder one day as Seabs checked the feed. “What's our vampire up to now?”

“Nothing, surprisingly,” Seabs told him, “He's sleeping.”

Patrick furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the screen. Jon was lying sprawled out on the floor of the cell, not moving. The towel was drooping from his chest and the wound was bleeding profusely.

“ _Vampires don't sleep._ ” Patrick gaped and bolted for the stairs to get to the cell. Seabs was following behind quickly, suddenly worried.

Patrick opened the cell door and threw himself down on his knees, unbuttoning Jon’s shirt and removing the towel. He was pale, paler than usual, and he had silver lines under his skin, sprouting from the wound.

“Oh God, oh God.” Patrick gasped. “Seabs, go get Connor!” Seabs did as told and ran out of the cell. Patrick shook Jonny roughly.

Connor was on him in seconds, shoving Patrick out of the way. “Jonathan!”

Jonathan didn't respond.

Connor felt around the wound and on the squiggly silver lines. “You shot him with a silver bullet.”

“Yeah? So?” Seabs questioned.

“ _So_ , vampires are allergic to silver!” Connor yelled, “It wasn't properly treated because he was stuck here.”

“What do we need to do?” Kaner asked nervously.

“He needs blood,” Connor ordered, cradling Jonny’s head, “We need to find someone. We need-”

“Woah woah woah,” Seabs paused, “You're asking us to go find someone to kill so this vampire doesn't burst into dust or whatever?”

“We don't need to kill them. The pack only kills when we need all the blood for the entire pack.” Connor spoke quickly, “Jonny only needs a pint or two. It won't kill them, but we have to work fast, I...please.”

Kaner frowned. “Use me.”

Seabs choked.

“What? Kane, no.”

Patrick knelt beside Connor. “If we have to work fast, and it won't kill me, I'll do it.”

Seabs went to protest, but Kane pulled out his pocket knife and gave it to Connor. “Do it.”

Connor looked hesitant, and Patrick was touched he looked so nervous to hurt him. But, he extended his arm, and Connor took it, cutting his wrist and lower arm.

Patrick flinched, but allowed Connor to pull his arm up to Jonny’s mouth. The blood fell into it, and within seconds, Jonny was stirring and hungrily sucking from the cut.

It felt weird, that's for sure. Connor gently coached Jonathan through it, caressing his cheek and pushing back his hair. Pat, Connor, and Seabs watched as the lines slowly disappeared, along with the wound.

“Okay, that's enough.” Connor coaxed. Jonny didn't let up. Patrick started getting lightheaded. “Let go, Jonny. You're hurting him. You're alright, sweetheart.”

The name seemed to break the bloodlust haze. He locked eyes with Patrick, and slowly removed his fangs. He carefully started licking across the cut, and his skin sewed back together.

Patrick examined his arm in awe. Jonny dropped his head against Connor’s thigh, nuzzling it. Connor carded his hand through Jonny’s hair.

Patrick leaned back, trying to regain his mind. Seabs crouched down next to him. “You alright?” Pat nodded and weakly opened his eyes.

He watched as Connor cradled Jonathan, whispering gently to the vampire. He caught a bit: “so worried about you,” “Hank’s freaking out,” “we miss you.”

And Patrick finally realized what Flower meant when he said, _“We don't want any trouble, but we’ll cause some if we’re threatened”_ all those months ago. Jonny’s pack was his family. They were killing people like humans killed animals, for food. The only difference was that humans could become vegans. Vampires had to have human blood.

Patrick stared at the two, and understood what he had to do.

_______________

Connor and Jonathan were lounging on Jonny’s cell bed, when the cell doors opened, and Kane and Seabrook hovered by the opening.

“Go home.”

Jonathan looked at Kane in surprise. Kane nodded at him. “We could try to trial you, explain you're a vampire and a werewolf, why you killed, blah blah blah. It's too much paperwork. Go home.”

Jonathan stood, still a little shaky. He kept eye contact with Kane long enough for Seabrook to cough, and he turned to the other detective, who just nodded.

Connor squeezed Jonny’s shoulder. “I'm going to run back and get the pack. You stay here. You're still weak.”

Connor ran out the doors. Jonathan looked to Kane. “So what's the real reason you're letting us go?”

Kane sighed. “I just realized you're doing what we humans do: surviving. I didn't think you should be arrested for that.”

Jonathan looked to Seabrook. “And you're letting him?”

Seabrook shrugged. “Once Kaner’s got something in his head, you can't change his mind.”

Jonathan smiled small at Kane. “Thank you.”

The detectives lead Jonny to the doors. In the dark, foggy distance, they could see the outlines of Jonny’s pack approaching. They met them outside, and Sidney launched himself at Jonathan. He gathered Jonny in his arms, holding onto him. The other members of the pack piled onto him.

Hank pushed them away and cupped Jonathan’s cheeks, checking him over. “I smell silver. It's from that bullet, isn't it? The silver spread.”

Hank glared at the detectives behind them. “I should rip your throats out right now.”

Seabrook put a hand on his gun, and Sharpy and Geno growled warningly.

Kane slapped Seabrook on the arm. “Stop it.”

Estelle pushed her way forward and Jonny scooped her up in his arms. “Chéri, thank god you're alright.” Estelle snuggled into Jonny, holding onto his shirt.

Hank put a hand on Jonny’s shoulder. “We should go.”

Jonathan turned to Kane, walking over, and sticking his hand out. “You're letting us go, and you helped me big time back there, so, thank you, Detective.”

Kane shook his hand with a smile, “Patrick. Call me Patrick.”

_______________

The next morning, Patrick found a brown paper bag with a sandwich and a water bottle in it, sitting on his desk.

_______________

Don’t get him wrong, Jonathan very much enjoyed the fuss and love his pack was giving him.

It's just...Jonny missed Patrick.

It was stupid. He knew that. Kane had arrested Connor, threatened his pack, shot him, shot _Estelle_. Patrick probably didn't even care about Jonathan.

But Jonny couldn't help it. He visited Jonny every day while he was in that cell, tried to feed him, and tried to, seemingly, become his friend.

But maybe he was misreading it all. It had been a good few centuries since he'd ever befriended a human. Plus, Patrick’s blood smelled _really good._

After four days if being cooped up in the safehouse, Jonathan decided he needed some fresh air.

“Hank,” Jonathan called out, finding him on the couch talking about a hockey game with Sharpy, “Can I go out to the forest? I just wanna get out of the house for a little bit.”

Hank looked at him curiously, but nodded. “Alright. Don't be more than an hour.”

Jonathan nodded. “I won't. Thank you.” He sped out of the house and into the trees, a sense of relief immediately flooding into his skin at the cool Chicago air.

He climbed up into a tree and perched on a branch, dangling his legs over the edge. He sat in silence for a few moments, before someone cleared their throat.

Patrick was sitting on a branch in front of him, smiling lightly. Jonathan stared at him in surprise.

Patrick fiddled inside of his jacket pocket, and pulled something out. He handed it to Jonny and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Jonny looked down at the item in his hand.

A sandwich.

For the next few weeks, Jonathan met Patrick in the forest. Every time, Patrick would bring a sandwich and a water bottle, and the two would talk. Jonny would tell Patrick about his pack and what it was like being a vampire, and Patrick would tell Jonny what it was like to be a detective and a human.

Jonny loved to talk about his pack.

“Henrik is the pack alpha. He's both vampire and werewolf, so don't mess with him. He's very protective. You've met Connor, our omega. He's just a wolf. He's like the mom of the pack. Then there's Sharpy, Abby, and their girls, Maddy and Sadie. They're all wolves. Sharpy’s an asshole but we love him anyway. And then there's Flower – he's an asshole too. I guess all the guys are assholes…except Connor, of course. So, Flower and his wife, Vero, and their girls, Scarlett and Estelle.”

Patrick grimaced, “The one I shot?”

Jonny nodded. “Yeah, my statement stands. All guys are assholes. Except Connor.”

“We’ll have to make that your pack’s motto.” Patrick chuckled.

Jonny smirked lightly, “Or the world’s. Anyway, you can't forget Sidney, my vampire best friend, and his werewolf mate, Geno.”

Eventually, Patrick asked about how Jonathan turned into a vampire.

Jonathan had glowered for a good five minutes before sighing. “I haven't talked about it in centuries,” he told Pat, “Sidney, back before I knew him, was about to get raped. I got my ass kicked by the almost-rapist vampire. Sidney turned me so I didn't die.”

Patrick stared at Jon in horror. Obviously, the way Jonny explained it wasn't too gory for Pat’s sake, but still, it was terrible.

“Oh my god, Jonny, I'm sorry.” The detective frowned. “That's horrible.”

Jonny shrugged. “At least Sid wasn't raped.”

Patrick nudged his shoulder lightly. “You're a good guy, you know that?”

Jonathan looked at him and smiled small. “Despite the first ten impressions-”

Patrick blushed in embarrassment.

“-you're not so bad, yourself.”

Henrik was getting curious as to why Jonathan kept disappearing into the woods. He followed him one day, and was surprised to find Jonathan in a tree, kissing Detective Patrick Kane.

Hank felt the happiness and love radiating off of both the men, and he turned to go back to the house. The pack would need to be prepared for the perfect opportunity to tease the little vampire.

Jonathan pried open an eye at the sense of Henrik’s presence. He heard him laugh and watched as the alpha sped away.

Jonathan just closed his eyes again and reveled in the kiss, the hands pulling him desperately closer, the feeling of finally belonging.

So maybe, this was like _Twilight_. Just a little.


End file.
